Game On
by KyouKobayashi
Summary: Harumi runs into Matsuri at the arcade while waiting for Yuzu. Matsuri challenges Harumi to a game with high stakes to pass the time. What is Matsuri's true game? Harumi will have to figure that out while trying to set up some game rules.
1. Chapter 1 - Let the Games Begin

Author Notes: Partially inspired by the volume 9 drama CD story involving Matsuri's love of games. Italics are Harumin's thoughts.

* * *

Harumi was standing outside the local arcade, looking at her phone screen with an exasperated expression. Yuzu had gotten sidetracked by the Student Council President while getting ready for their outing today. _Of course._

"At least she'll be here in half an hour, but now I've got to find something to do to kill some time." Harumi sighed while sliding her phone back into her purse.

"Oh, Taniguchi-senpai!" _Oh no._ "Are you here all by yourself?" The newcomer with pink hair strolled up to Harumi while smirking mischievously.

"Only until Yuzucchi gets here, but she's running late today," Harumi replied, not dropping her guard around Matsuri.

"Oh, really? That's too bad for you then." Matsuri didn't sound convincingly sympathetic at all. "Say, if you're bored, why not play a game with me until Yuzu-chan gets here?"

Harumi paused to consider Matsuri's offer for a second. They were in public, so Matsuri couldn't do anything too annoying, could she?

"Alright," Harumi relented. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

* * *

The two girls were readying their stances for the zombie shooting game.

"Okay, Taniguchi-senpai, the rules are simple. The first one to kill 5 zombies is the winner," Matsuri grinned.

"That sounds simple enough." _In fact, that sounds too simple, she's obviously up to something._

"But, you know, a game is only fun as long as it's challenging and has something on the line, so let's raise the stakes." _I knew it._

"What stakes?" Harumi questioned irritably.

"Oh, just the fate of some sexy pictures I've taken of my beloved Taniguchi-senpai on my phone." _No way, those can't actually exist! How? When could she have taken such pics? She has to be lying._

"You're bluffing," Harumi called Matsuri out, stone-faced.

"Heh, if you want proof I'll be more than happy to give you proof." Matsuri then pulled her phone from her pocket and flicked open her photos app before holding her phone in front of Harumi's face. She started flicking through a series of pics of Harumi in various poses and outfits. "Here's you all wet getting out of the pool in your revealing bikini, isn't this a nice close-up of your boobs? Here's you in gym class all sweaty with your shirt practically see-through and clinging to your curves. Here's you after gym class with your shirt open and showing off your bra while you're fanning yourself with a test sheet. Here's..."

"Okay, that's enough!" Harumi gritted her teeth and grabbed Matsuri's phone from her hands when she saw the latest pic on Matsuri's phone screen. "How did you get a pic of me getting out of the shower?!"

"What can I say, Taniguchi-senpai? Taking pics of you is one of my favorite games," Matsuri chuckled. "I go all out and use stealth when necessary."

"I'm going to erase everything on your phone!" Harumi seethed, warning Matsuri.

"Oh, go right ahead. It's not like I didn't anticipate your reaction. Of course, I've got backups of everything on my phone," Matsuri grinned wickedly.

"You little brat!" Harumi was getting ready to lunge at Matsuri to put her in one of her signature headlocks, but before she could, Matsuri suddenly turned serious.

"Look, Taniguchi-senpai, it's simple, just win the game and the fate of your sexy pictures will be yours to decide," Matsuri spoke slowly. "But if you lose, then the fate of your sexy pics is mine to decide."

"And what do you plan to do with them if you win?" _It can't be anything good. In fact, I'm completely_ _sure it's going to be a catastrophe if she wins._

"I have no intention of telling you that until the game is over," Matsuri returned to grinning. "But for now I'll leave the possibilities to your imagination."

"I really don't want to imagine that." _Of course, I can't stop myself from doing it though. Knowing her s_ _he'll likely post them online for creepy middle-aged men to stare at._

"I know what you're thinking Taniguchi-senpai, and just so you know, I'm sure there's plenty of creepy middle-aged women that would want to ogle pics of you too," Matsuri winked.

"Oh, shut up and let's just play already," Harumi fumed while starting to blush against her will. She re-steadied herself and got back into shooting position with her arcade gun.

"Game on!" Matsuri declared, while also resuming gunning posture.

 _I can't afford to lose this, or my reputation and privacy are toast. And even worse, what if my sister sees those pics of me?! She'll go on a rampage. I'll get chided for not being careful enough_. _The only good thing that would come out of that would be Matsuri getting what's coming to her since sis would level Masturi for being responsible for everything. But I can't let it come to that._

"You're looking a little pale, Taniguchi-senpai. Are you okay?" Matsuri questioned teasingly while adapting her stance to the moving targets on the game screen.

"I'm just fine, brat," Harumi responded while also trying to loosen up so she could react to the targets at a moment's notice.

"Got one!" Matsuri gloated. "And another one!"

"Don't think I'm just gonna stand here and let you win." Harumi put on her game face and started shooting like her life depended on it.

* * *

"I can't believe that I lost," Harumi was filled with despair. "It was so close, you only got the fifth target before me by 2 seconds."

"What can I say, Taniguchi-senpai? I play to win."

 _This can't be happening. I'm done for._ Harumi could feel the sting of tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Now Taniguchi-senpai, it's time for me to decide the fate of your sexy pics." _Oh no, here it comes. "_ And I decide that I'm going to...keep them for my own personal collection." At the look of shock on Harumi's face, Matsuri gave her a small smile.

"Wait! Did I hear that right?" Harumi couldn't believe her ears. "You don't plan to show them to anyone?!"

"Of course not. Why would I want to share such intimate photos of my beloved Taniguchi-senpai with anyone?" Matsuri responded as if it were completely obvious.

Harumi was so relieved that she almost fell to her knees. _That little brat was pranking me the entire time, but at least nothing bad's come of it, so I guess I can let it go this time._

"But if you don't plan to show those pics to anyone, then why not just delete them?" Harumi wondered.

"I told you Taniguchi-senpai, they're for my personal collection, so I'll still get use out of them," Matsuri responded with a lurid grin.

"Wait, you don't mean that you plan to use them to pleasur-" Harumi turned bright red at the revelation.

"Well, I've had my fun for today, bye Taniguchi-senpai!" Matsuri called out before sprinting away while Harumi was stunned.

"Wait, just a minute you little-" But Harumi was distracted from her pursuit by another voice calling out to her.

"Harumin, sorry I'm late! I'll make it up to you, so let's go grab some ice cream!" Yuzu called out to her best friend. "And was that Matsuri I saw running past me on my way in here? She seemed like she was in a hurry. Did something happen?"

"No, we just got done playing a game. It must've been time for her to go home." Harumi didn't feel like explaining anything about what just happened to Yuzu, so she hoped her friend would just let it go.

"Okay, maybe we can all play together next time then," Yuzu beamed.

"Sure thing, Yuzucchi." _I really hope not._

"By the way Harumin, your face looks really red, are you feeling okay?" Yuzu asked concerned.

"Eh?" _I guess I am still really red in the face, but I can't help it. How can I not be with the mental image of Matsuri doing THAT to pictures of me?_ "I'm fine, Yuzucchi. I'm just a little worn out from the game Matsuri and I were playing." _In more ways than one._

"Oh, okay. Now let's get that ice cream." Yuzu locked arms with Harumi and the two made their way to the ice cream parlor.

 _Hopefully, the ice cream will help cool me down._


	2. Chapter 2 - Next Level

Author Notes: After Matsuri's prank last chapter, Harumi decides to confront her to figure out Matsuri's true feelings. Italics are Harumi's thoughts.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at the arcade and Harumi still couldn't wrap her head around what happened.

 _That little brat, taking all of those revealing pics of me then acting like it's normal for her. Well, it might be normal for her, but that still doesn't make it right!_

 _What's worse is if Matsuri was telling the truth about what she plans to do with the pics. Ugh. Does that brat really see me that way? It's hard to tell what's true with her since she likes pranks so much. I mean there was that time she told Nene that she and I were dating._

Harumi shifted uncomfortably around in her futon, unable to fall back asleep. She had been waking up early the past few days, her troubled thoughts not allowing her to fall back asleep once she had woken up.

 _I feel exhausted. I can't keep this up. As much as it pains me to admit, I need to sort this out with Matsuri, or I'll just keep being restless._

With her mind made up, Harumi picked up her phone that was laying next to her futon and steeled herself to text Matsuri. After several moments of deliberating over what to text, Harumi decided to invite Matsuri over to her house. After all, it was Saturday and she had the house to herself while her sister and grandmother were away on business.

Harumi didn't want to risk anyone overhearing their conversation. She thought it was a miracle that nobody in the arcade had noticed the fuss they had caused a week prior. So, while being alone with Matsuri made her more than a bit anxious, she felt it was necessary to get things sorted out.

With the text sent, Harumi decided to take an early shower.

* * *

After Harumi finished her shower and had gotten dressed for the day, she decided to check her phone. Sure enough, Matsuri had already replied to her text, accepting her invitation. Matsuri would take the train and be at Harumi's house in an hour.

 _Okay, everything is going according to plan so far. Matsuri accepted and will be here soon. But how should I approach her about it? Should I just ask her upfront what she feels about me when she gets here? Or should I just hang out with her at first, then move onto why she's been acting so suggestively to me lately after she's gotten comfortable?_

After going back and forth on the issue, Harumi ultimately decided to just hang out with Matsuri at first and go with the flow to decide when to broach the subject of her feelings. Matsuri was probably suspicious about why Harumi had invited her over to begin with, so it was probably in Harumi's best interest to give Matsuri time to drop her guard and be open about the conversation.

 _With that decided, all I can do now is wait._

* * *

Harumi heard a knock at her front door and sure enough, it was Matsuri.

"Good morning, Taniguchi-senpai!" Matsuri greeted the older girl affectionately when she answered the door.

"Morning," Harumi responded awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Or are we going to hang out at your doorway all day?" Matsuri questioned teasingly, obviously sensing the other girl's discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in already. I don't need you disturbing the neighbors first thing in the morning."

Matsuri stepped into the house while taking off her shoes and leaving them at the front entrance. She then turned to face Harumi and asked, "I never asked over the phone, but why did you invite me over today?"

"Huh?" Harumi fumbled for a second, but regained her composure and replied, "Because Yuzucchi is spending time with Prez today, so I wanted someone to hang out with. That's not that unusual, is it?"

Matsuri gave Harumi a suspicious look for a moment, before shifting to a neutral expression, "I guess not. So what did you have planned for us to do today?"

"Well, if it's okay with you, I thought we'd go to my room and watch some movies. I'll even let you pick the first movie we watch," Harumi offered.

Matsuri smirked mischievously at the offer, "Oh, really? This sounds like it will be fun after all."

The two made their way to Harumi's room, with Harumi wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Harumi had to avert her eyes at the image of gore on the TV screen in her room. The lights had been dimmed and the curtains drawn shut to give more atmosphere to the horror movie they'd been watching. Matsuri seemed to be enjoying herself, though it seemed her source of entertainment was how uncomfortable she could make Harumi, going by her choice of movie.

Finally, the movie ended and the credits rolled. It sure was a long movie, lasting around 3 hours.

Harumi breathed a sigh of relief now that it was finally over.

"Okay, Taniguchi-senpai, it's your turn to pick a movie. Just be sure not to pick something boring."

"After what you just picked, I don't want to hear any complaints about what I choose," Harumi warned.

It seemed that falling into her usual banter with Matsuri had helped to relieve much of Harumi's nerves about their upcoming conversation. But she still felt it wasn't quite time to broach the subject just yet.

After contemplating for a few seconds, Harumi decided on one of her favorite historical samurai movies. Matsuri insisted on keeping the lights out since it gave a theater effect to Harumi's room, which Harumi allowed, given that it made Matsuri less likely to complain during the movie.

After Harumi's movie had been going on for about 15 minutes, Matsuri broke the silence. "Hey, Taniguchi-senpai, there's something I want to confirm with you."

"And what would that be?" Harumi questioned, her anxiousness coming back in full force.

"Well, I noticed when I got here that only your shoes were at the entrance. Not only that, you know your sister doesn't like me, so it's very unlikely that she'd be here at all today, since you invited me over to your house," Matsuri smiled knowingly.

"Well, yeah, sis and grandma are away on business right now," Harumi responded, not liking where this conversation was going due to the tone of Matsuri's voice.

"Oh, really?" Matsuri started to give Harumi an intense look and started sliding closer to where Harumi was sitting a few feet away.

Harumi tried to scoot further away from Matsuri, but before she could, Matsuri lunged at her, pinning her down on her futon.

"Hey!" Harumi shouted, "Get off me!"

"Now, now, Taniguchi-senpai, just relax," Matsuri said while looking directly into Harumi's eyes. "And tell me the REAL reason you invited me here today."

Harumi relaxed a little and decided to just come clean with Matsuri since it had become obvious to her that Matsuri had seen through her intent from the beginning and was just toying with her now.

"Okay, okay. After what happened at the arcade last week, it's been bothering me. If you take those kinds of pics of me and if you really do what you claim to do with them, then how do you really feel about me?"

"Ah." Matsuri was a bit taken aback by the straightforwardness of Harumi's answer, but she recovered quickly. "I'm surprised that wasn't obvious since I thought I made myself quite clear by calling you my BELOVED Taniguchi-senpai."

Harumi started to blush at Matsuri's admission but was still a little skeptical. "You joke around all the time, so it's really hard to take the things you say seriously sometimes."

"I see," Matsuri sounded serious. "Then I guess my actions should speak louder than my words." And with that, Matsuri leaned in to gently claim Harumi's lips.

Harumi was shocked at first but didn't try to shove Matsuri or pull away. After a few seconds, she started to return the kiss, to her own surprise. _It's funny how I invited her over today to figure out her feelings for me when I never even stopped to figure out my feelings for her._

After a few more seconds the pair parted, gasping for breath.

"So Taniguchi-senpai, now that you understand how I feel, and I have an idea of how you feel about me, what do you say we start dating?"

Harumi was taken off guard by the question, but after a few seconds of reflection, she came to the realization that she wasn't against the idea. "...Alright," Harumi responded while smiling.

As the two leaned in to kiss again, they suddenly heard the front door to the house open. "Harumi, we're home early! The business trip was cut short!" Mitsuko yelled. "Are these Mizusawa's shoes at the front door?!"

"Oh, no," Matsuri panicked. She knew that Harumi's sister disliked her. It was partially because of her delinquent attitude, but also because she was observant enough to notice that Matsuri was lusting after her little sister.

"Quick, get off me," Harumi ordered. As soon as Matsuri had gotten up, Harumi opened the curtains and turned on the light in her room, so that her sister wouldn't be wondering what Matsuri and she had been doing alone in the darkness of her bedroom.

As they positioned themselves back into sitting position in front of the TV, trying to look natural, Harumi finally responded to her sister, "Yes, Onee-san! We're watching a movie in my room!"

The next minute the door to Harumi's room flew open and Mitsuko stepped inside, looking the room and the girls over suspiciously.

"You two seem awfully red in the face. Not only that, but your futon sure looks like it's seen some use recently." Mitsuko eyed the girls, particularly Matsuri, coldly. Mitsuko adored her little sister and couldn't stand the thought of anyone, much less a delinquent like Matsuri, doing lewd things to her. "Mizusawa, I think it's time you went home."

Just as Matsuri and Harumi were about to agree to Mitsuko's demand, they heard the loud crash of thunder outside.

The next moment, Harumi's grandmother stepped into the room. "Oh dear, it seems a bad storm has just moved in. I think it would be safer if Harumi's friend stayed over for the night."

Mitsuko looked upset but didn't question her grandmother. "Okay, but I'm going to grab the guest futon. Mizusawa, you WILL use it and sleep on the opposite side of the room. Do you understand me?"

"Of course!" Matsuri answered quickly.

Once Mitsuko and their grandmother had left the room, Harumi finally spoke up, "It's going to be a long night."

Matsuri could only nod in agreement.

"Listen, Matsuri, while Onee-san is here, it's best we don't be too affectionate, or she will notice what's going on and not take it well."

"Okay," Matsuri pouted, but then switched to a sly grin after having seemingly come up with some kind of idea.

 _That look can only mean trouble._

Harumi sighed while being patted on her back reassuringly by Matsuri, who pulled away from her once Mitsuko returned with the guest futon.

After Mitsuko left the room again, the two girls shared a quick glance and resumed watching the movie, while holding hands discretely.

 _I wonder what kind of excitement tonight will bring._


	3. Chapter 3 - Final Boss

Author Notes: After a storm blew in last chapter Matsuri now has to sleep overnight at Harumi's house. Too bad for them that Mitsuko suspects something is going on and refuses to give them a second alone together. Luckily for the couple, Matsuri has some sneaky ideas to give her some quality time with Harumi even under Mitsuko's watchful eyes. Italics are Harumi's thoughts.

* * *

The movie that Harumi and Matsuri had been watching had just finished. As the two were about to pick out another movie, the door to Harumi's room opened to reveal Mitsuko.

"Grandma said that dinner is nearly ready, you two should head downstairs now," Mitsuko informed them while once again scanning the room. This time she found nothing out of place since the two had stopped holding hands moments earlier.

"Okay, Onee-san," Harumi responded.

"Geez, don't you ever knock?" Matsuri asked, obviously annoyed.

"Matsuri!" Harumi tried to get Matsuri to stop, but Mitsuko cut her off.

"First of all Mizusawa, this is my home, not yours. Secondly, unless you've been doing something I find inappropriate, you have nothing to fear from me entering Harumi's room without knocking," Mitsuko replied while giving Matsuri a stern glare.

 _This is bad, this is seriously bad._

Matsuri wanted to argue back, but the turmoil their argument was causing Harumi made her stop. Instead, she just sighed, "Whatever, let's just head down for dinner. I was getting hungry anyway."

Harumi was stunned for a second before giving Matsuri a grateful look. "Yeah, let's."

* * *

Once they were in the dining room, Mitsuko made sure to sit next to Harumi, with Matsuri forced to sit across from Harumi. Their grandmother soon came to the table carrying a tray of kimchi nabe.

With everyone finally seated, they started what Harumi hoped would be a peaceful meal. But of course, she should've known that Matsuri refused to let it be peaceful.

A few minutes into the meal, Harumi felt someone's foot start rubbing against her ankle. At first, she thought that Matsuri was just being restless and shifting her feet around, but it soon became obvious that she was doing it deliberately.

After a while, Matsuri's feet started going higher, rubbing against her lower leg. Harumi tried glaring at Matsuri and attempted to subtly push her feet away without her grandmother or Mitsuko noticing, but Matsuri wouldn't give up and just kept smiling cheerfully from across the table. This put Harumi in a bind since with Matsuri refusing to stop, she couldn't forcefully get her to without drawing her grandmother and especially Mitsuko's unwanted attention.

Noticing Harumi acting a bit odd, Mitsuko broke the silence, "What's wrong Harumi? You've barely touched your food."

"Uh?" The question took Harumi off-guard, but she quickly recovered, "Nothing, Onee-san, I'm just on a diet, that's all."

Mitsuko frowned at this. "Again? You're still a growing girl. It's just your figure filling out, that's perfectly normal and nothing to diet over."

"I agree with your sister for once, Taniguchi-senpai. You should just let your figure fill out since it's been filling out quite nicely ever since we met," Matsuri said while giving Harumi a heated look.

"Mizusawa!" Mitsuko warned Matsuri while giving her a death glare.

"That's enough, Mitsuko. Harumi's friend was just being polite," their grandmother scolded

 _Grandma's either completely oblivious to Matsuri's true intentions or is entirely aware and is completely fine with it. Knowing her, it could be either one._

"Yes, grandma," Mitsuko relented.

Matsuri chuckled at this and resumed her advancement up Harumi's legs, which had stalled when the conversation started. Now her feet were rubbing against Harumi's thighs, which made it much harder for Harumi to stay calm. She could feel her face heating up.

 _You have got to be kidding me. Sis already almost noticed once._

Starting to lose her composure, Harumi stealthily slid her hands under the table and grabbed Matsuri's feet, forcing them to come to a stop. At this Matsuri's smile turned into a pout, but Harumi wasn't backing down. She pinched Matsuri's feet, causing her to wince. Matsuri then gave Harumi a pleading look. With it clear that Matsuri was finally submitting, Harumi let Matsuri's feet go.

The rest of the meal passed in peace, much to Harumi's relief.

* * *

Once dinner was over everyone, except their grandmother who decided to go to bed early, moved to the living room to watch some TV. It was Mitsuko's suggestion since she wasn't too happy at the thought of her sister and Matsuri being alone in a room together any time soon.

Neither Matsuri nor Harumi was currently very comfortable. Being around Mitsuko normally was awkward at best, but now the two were actively trying to hide something from her, so the atmosphere in the room was stifling, to say the least.

After the quiet stretched on for some time, Mitsuko finally broke it, "It seems the weather is going to get worse, so be careful and don't have any electronics on upstairs when you go to bed."

"Okay, Onee-san," Harumi responded tensely.

"And Mizusawa, I'd like to remind you that you are to sleep in the guest futon and on the opposite side of the room from Harumi."

"I get that you want me to sleep in the guest futon, but why the heck do I have to sleep clear on the other side of the room?" Matsuri asked annoyed.

Mitsuko gave her a knowing look and responded, "Because I don't trust you not to move over a few feet and slip into Harumi's futon and claim it to be an accident because you were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"As if I'd ever do anything like that," Matsuri answered indignantly.

 _Funny because I can picture Matsuri doing exactly what sis just accused her of._

Not long after, everyone said their goodnights, with Harumi and Matsuri going back to Harumi's room while Mitsuko went to her room.

* * *

The first thing Harumi noticed when she was getting her futon ready was Matsuri pulling a bunch of extra pillows out of her closet.

"The guest futon not comfortable enough?" Harumi questioned.

"Something like that," Matsuri answered smirking.

 _What could she be up to this time? Planning a surprise pillow fight maybe?_

"Did you have fun at dinner, Taniguchi-senpai?" Matsuri asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?! You almost caused my sister to catch you perving on me, which would've been terrible, but way worse on you. What were you even thinking?" Harumi yelled quietly.

"Relax Taniguchi-senpai, no need to get so upset. She didn't notice, did she? Besides, I think it's a shame that right when we start dating I'm not allowed to touch you at all. In fact, being told I can't makes me want to even more," Matsuri said while giving Harumi a lurid look.

"You are so immature sometimes," Harumi scolded despite the heat rising to her face.

Matsuri wasn't phased by Harumi's comments, however, and just kept smiling at her from across the room.

Once Matsuri was settled into the guest futon, Harumi got up and went to turn the lights off. With the room now dark the only source of occasional light was the lightning that flashed outside the window.

"Sis was right, the storm outside has definitely gotten worse," Harumi observed.

"Yeah, Taniguchi-senpai, it's awful, since I'm so scared of dark, stormy nights like this. But don't worry about me, because I have an idea to make myself more comfortable," Matsuri said ominously.

 _Now, what's she up to?_

Harumi started to hear Matsuri shifting around in the guest futon before slowly and quietly crawling over to her own futon.

"Matsuri, what are you doing?! Go back to the guest futon before sis likely comes to check on us and finds you in my futon," Harumi pleaded with the other girl.

"There's nothing to worry about Taniguchi-senpai," Matsuri assured Harumi before taking out her phone and using it to illuminate the area around the guest futon. "I stuffed the guest futon with pillows under the covers, so it looks like there's a person laying under them. As long as I stay hidden under your covers, your sister won't notice I'm not in the guest futon."

 _Unbelievable. So that's what she was doing with all those pillows. This is sneaky even for her._

Matsuri slid under Harumi's covers, cuddling up against Harumi's back. "This is much nicer, isn't it, Taniguchi-senpai?"

Harumi blushed, finding the contact pleasant. "I'll let you stay, just don't do anything stupid Matsuri."

"If you say so Taniguchi-senpai," Matsuri answered smugly.

Not long after, the door to Harumi's room creaked open. Mitsuko entered the room silently with a flashlight in hand. She shined the light on the guest futon and to her surprise, it appeared that Matsuri was indeed in the guest futon across the room. She then proceeded to shine the light on Harumi's futon. It appeared her little sister had already fallen asleep, so she decided to leave the room so she wouldn't accidentally wake her up.

Once the door to Harumi's room shut the occupants of the room stirred.

 _That was close. If she'd actually checked more closely she might've noticed that Matsuri wasn't really in the guest futon. It's a good thing Matsuri's so petite, or sis might've noticed her laying here next to me._

"I'm amazed you were able to fake being asleep that well," Matsuri teased Harumi while wrapping her arms around Harumi's waist.

"We just got lucky. If she thought I was still awake she might've stayed longer and caught you," Harumi warned her.

"But she didn't, which is the important thing. And now that she's satisfied, I doubt she'll be back tonight," Matsuri said in a cheerful tone, before starting to run her hands over Harumi's firm stomach.

"Hey, cut that out," Harumi objected.

"Why? I'm just playing with you a bit. It's not like I'm gonna suggest we do it while your grandmother and sister are here."

"If it's just that much, I guess it's okay," Harumi conceded.

Matsuri continued to massage Harumi's stomach until Harumi placed her hands over Matsuri's to get her to stop.

"What's wrong?" Matsuri questioned.

"Nothing, but could you let go of me for a second so I can turn around?" Harumi asked.

Matsuri obeyed the request. Once Harumi was turned over facing Matsuri, she started running her own hands over Matsuri's back in a calming manner. Enjoying the sensations, Matsuri practically purred like a kitten.

"You really are like a cat sometimes," Harumi teased.

"Shut up," Matsuri warned the other girl before starting to tickle her stomach.

"Ah, stop, I take it back," Harumi pleaded.

Once the laughter died down, the two looked each other in the eyes and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. It was short and sweet.

"Goodnight, Taniguchi-senpai"

"Goodnight, Matsuri. Just make sure you're back in the guest futon in the morning before sis comes back to check on us again."

"Okay," Matsuri replied tiredly as the two girls wrapped their arms around each other before falling asleep to the sound of the passing storm outside.

* * *

The next morning Harumi woke up to her sister gently shaking her, "Wake up Harumi, it's morning."

"Uh, Onee-san, five more minutes."

"It's already 9 A.M. Get up now," Mitsuko said, sounding sterner.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Harumi yielded.

When she looked around her room she noticed Matsuri was back in the guest futon still sleeping.

"Hey, Onee-san, I'll wake Matsuri up, so you can go downstairs and get ready for breakfast," Harumi offered.

"Alright. Just make sure to come downstairs soon."

 _Sis sure seems like she's in a better mood than last night. She must be really happy that Matsuri will be going home this morning._

"Hey, Matsuri, wake up," Harumi gently shook the other girl.

"Don't wanna."

"Don't make Onee-san come up here to wake you up. She won't be nearly as nice as I am about it," Harumi warned.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geez, don't scare me like that first thing in the morning," Matsuri whined.

"Sure, sure. Just get up and get ready for breakfast."

After getting ready the two girls headed downstairs.

* * *

After arriving for breakfast, the girls sat down next to each other at the table. It seemed that Harumi's grandmother had talked to Mitsuko and made her agree to let the girls sit together during breakfast.

Compared to last night's stormy atmosphere, it seemed that an airy atmosphere had followed the passing of the storm the night before, so everyone could eat their breakfast somen in peace.

After everyone was done eating Mitusko broke the silence,"Well, it seems like it's getting late, I'm sure Mizusawa's parents are waiting for her to come home."

 _Not very subtle, sis._

"I'll walk Matsuri to the entrance, Onee-san. I'll be right back," Harumi responded before Matsuri could say anything to antagonize Mitsuko.

* * *

"I'm sorry about how my sister's treated you since you've been here," Harumi apologized when they reached the front entrance.

"Don't worry, Taniguchi-senpai it's not your fault your sister has a severe case of Little Sister Complex," Matsuri half-joked.

"That's not funny, Matsuri," Harumi deadpanned.

"Of course it is, could you imagine if she found out that you read Yuzu-chan's Peach Sisters manga? I'm sure she'd have a nosebleed," Matsuri teased her girlfriend.

"Please, stop. I really don't want to picture that," Harumi begged. _Of course, I can't stop myself from doing it though. Ugh._

Deciding that she'd teased the older girl enough, for the time being, Matsuri quickly put her arms around Harumi's neck and gently pulled her into a kiss. Once they pulled away Matsuri smiled warmly at Harumi.

"I'd better get going before your sister comes out to see what's taking so long to say goodbye. I'll call you later Taniguchi-senpai, or should I start calling you Harumi?"

"Either's fine with me, but you should probably save Harumi for when we're alone," the older girl smiled.

"Bye, Harumi," Matsuri said in a sing-song voice.

"Bye, Matsuri."

 _She might still be a brat, but she's my girlfriend._

END


End file.
